Bowser
"Mario!! How dare you disrupt our family vacation!!" :— Bowser King Bowser Koopa (大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa “Great Demon King Koopa”, in English also Lord Bowser, King Koopa commonly in other media) is the primary antagonist of the Mario series and is the archenemy of Mario . Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach. He is the leader of the Koopa race. Although Bowser has joined forces with Mario in a few games, he has never ceased to kidnap Princess Peach and attempt to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom since his first appearance in Super Mario Bros.'' As the central villain of one of the world’s most popular video game franchises, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable video game villains ever, though he has comic-relief roles in most of the RPGs. Though their origins are unknown, Bowser has eight children; the seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Character Bowser is a main antagonist of the series and mario's greatest enemy and an powerful antagonist to the mushroom fighters.Bowser is voiced by Kenny james Personality Bowser is a villain of pure evil. Cruel and ruthless, Bowser is commonly portrayed as a power-hungry tyrant whose intentions are to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire universe. His crimes range from kidnapping Princess Peach to acts of terrorism, giving him a reputation feared and dreaded by the entire Mushroom World. He also does not doubt himself, and is always confident in his plans and appears to enjoy making fun of his victims. One of Bowser's common traits is his unsatiable lust for power and conquest. He thinks of everything in terms of power, and is always looking for ways to extend his dominion over the world. Several times, Bowser has shown to possess an arrogant sense of entitlement. Indeed, in ''Super Mario Galaxy, it shown that political power is not enough for Bowser. Bowser believes that only he is worthy to rule the universe and reshape it in his own image. Bowser lacks a sense of empathy and shows as little mercy to his followers as to his enemies. He has an extremely low tolerance for failures and disrespect. Super Mario Galaxy depicts Bowser as having genocidal tendencies, as his plan consisted in the destruction of entire galaxies for the creation of his new galactic empire. The games tend to portray different sides of Bowser. The platform games portray Bowser as a serious, relentless and legitimate villain, who will stop at no end to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, the RPGs depict him as a comic villain, reflecting the sympathetic aspects of his villainy as well as his clumsiness and ineptness. Despite his opposing personality, Bowser has rarely shown emotions other than anger or hatred. However, it should be noted that, despite Bowser's evil nature, he is actually in love with Princess Peach and has tried to win her heart on several occasions. Bowser does not know, however, that his constant attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom has made Peach hate him. In other words, he has shown that he has a soft side of him; that he cares for his children and sometimes helps Mario and Luigi in several games. Powers and abilities Powers *'Fire Breath': Bowser's signature ability. Bowser can choose to either breathe a long breath of flame or shoot many fireballs. Bowser is quite advanced in his fire-breathing, he can shoot flames that follow Ma rio in Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros. and can even breathe fire underwater in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and Super Paper Mario. *'Superhuman Strength': Bowser is shown to possess colossal strength that surpasses those of Wario and Donkey Kong. Several spinoffs depict Bowser as the strongest character. *'Superhuman Stamina': Bowser has incredible stamina that is sure never to run out. Therefore, Bowser can maintain physical activity for days if needed to be. *'Invulnerability': Bowser possesses a high level of invulnerability. He has fallen into lava, been blown up, etc., but has managed to survive all this many times. *'Magic': According to the Super Mario Bros.'' Instruction booklet, Bowser is a skilled user in dark magic. **'Electrokinesis': As seen in ''Hotel Mario and Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser can use magic to summon lightning bolts. **'Teleportation': Another magic ability Bowser uses is teleportation, as seen in Super Mario 64''and ''Super Mario Galaxy. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Bowser is shown to be a highly trained warrior. He has an extremely aggressive fighting style that employs his fire-breathing, physical strength and claws. *'Genius-level Intellect': Bowser has also been shown on many occasions to be highly intelligent. Many of his plans often make use of high-tech equipment and complicated machinery designed and built himself. *'Intimidation': With his terrifying appearance and ruthless nature, Bowser instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. Appearance Bowser differs greatly from the rest of the Koopas, who appear mainly as bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spiked shell, horns, razor-sharp teeth, and a shock of red hair. In addition, while most Koopas appear to be herbivorous and prefer fruits and vegetables as their diet, Bowser, due to his sharp teeth, prefers meat, particularly from victims he hunts down and captures (with his carnivorous side), though he has, on occasion, consumed vegetation, as well. He is physically powerful, can breathe fire, and is said to have skills in black magic, as he teleports off the somewhere battle place when beaten. Bio Bowser first appears in The begin he appeared majorly sending a chain chomp to keep goku,toad,and luigi from saving while he watch with bowser jr from a tall building,after the chain chomp got attacked by another chomp bowser appeared and vow revenge on the heroes,then bowser appeared for a second time in the episode How to build a house he planned with the help of Bowser jr and Wendy,And Roy and some help from his favorite general koopa,then the heroes gets bowser's notice and they spring into action to defeat the five villains,then after goku dodging a ton of airship and attacks from many enemies he reaches the biggest airship in the sky bowser's airship where he and bowser had a fight.ludwig and goten was fighting as well in the same airship ludwig passes goten off the airship then bower choke slams goku then goten reveals to ludwig that he can fly goku commands goten to fire a kamehameha at bowser but ludwig jumps to tackle goten in the airship but gets felled by him not flying then ludwig flippers jumps and launch a mega fire ball at goku almost hitting goku but hitting bowser falling in the air,In The night of the living bowser,he maded another major role with His son and Tatanga planning to scare the heroes,they go to goku and chichi's room,carrys goku to another room,tricking chichi to think that goku doesn't love her anymore,All of them soon starts waking up,they all agrue and gets in a fight,where a bob-omb starts to explode bowser,BJ,and tatanga exits,bowser maded a minor role in Chichi's angry! with tatanga again,attempting to destory a knocked out luigi,but it failed when tatanga gets hit by a trash can,in Speeding ticket he appeared as a hologram phone call,in Wario attacks! he and BJ was making a evil laugh at the end of the episode,Bow and tangle he makes a major role. Relationships With Other Characters Mario Bowser and Mario have a long detailed rivarly. As Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Bowser and Mario have been archenemies since they were infants. Bowser always wants to beat Mario and greatly dislikes him mainly for taking Princess Peach away from him. After years of being beaten by Mario, Bowser finally recieves some redemption in Paper Mario as he defeated Mario using the Star Rod. However, Mario soon defeated him once again and Bowser cries out on how many times Mario has defeated him. Bowser also seems to show jealously toward Mario. Though, on a few occasions such as in'' Multiple Games, Bowser would team up with Mario to take down a Bigger Threat. Though Bowser is reluctant, Bowser does see that he cannot take over the world himself if another person is doing so and agrees to team up with his archenemy. Luigi Unlike with Mario, Bowser doesn't really take Luigi seriously mainly due to Luigi being in his older brother's shadow most of the time. As seen in Mario & Luigi series, Bowser has a hard time calling Luigi by his real name and calls him by several nicknames such as "Green 'Stache", "Greenie", and "Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy". However, Bowser finally calls Luigi by his name wanting revenge on both him and Mario. Peach The relationship between Bowser and Peach can be easily described as "love/hate". Bowser is madly in love with Princess Peach but she rejects him every time. This leads Bowser to always kidnapping Peach which leads to the infamous running gag of the Mario series. Bowser, even though being evil, doesn't seem to harm Peach on occaisons and would even go out to his way to protect her. Bowser also doesn't tolerate other people kidnapping Princess Peach, Bowser even goes out to say that kidnapping Peach is his job. Wario & Waluigi They are his henchmen, Bowser can get easily annoyed by the mischievous duo as in Toadstool Tour, Bowser chased them down after they accidently gave him a black eye with a golf ball. Bowser toss bombs down on them and eventually cornered them. However, a golf ball struck by Mario soon hit Wario and Waluigi in the eye and the golf ball hits the Bob-omb in Bowser's hand causing it to explode on them. Bowser Jr Bowser definately shows love for his only son Bowser Jr. The two of them are almost always seen together in games that involved the both of them. In ''Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser told Bowser Jr. a lie that Princess Peach was his mother and that Mario kidnapped her. This caused Bowser Jr. to overtake an alter ego to frame Mario and take back Peach for himself. However, at the end of the game, Bowser was forced to tell his son that Peach wasn't his mother but Bowser Jr. already knew. However, Bowser Jr. says he wants to fight Mario again when he is bigger much to the delight of Bowser. This is proven true as Bowser Jr. would assist Bowser in fighting Mario in later games. Gallery Click Here. Triva *Bowser is Pretty much one of the most powerful chararcter in the series. *Bowser is the second inventor in the show the first was Toad. *In The begin bowser proven he's mostly smart. *In How to build a house Bowser could Defeat goku in battle if Ludwig didn't hit him with a fireball accidentally. *Bowser is indeed the first chararcter in the series to almost defeat goku. *Bowser is the first demon-half to appear in the show. *In The orignal Series of mario the koopalings are not bowser's kid only bowser jr is ,but in this and other mario-Related shows They are. *This is the first kenny james [Bowser's Voice actor] Chararcters Main chararcters Main antagonists Category:Shapshifters Ailen chararcters Demon chararcters Royal chararcters Male chararcters Chararcters with unhuman techniques Chararcters who appear in video games Category:Leaders Short-temped chararcters Category:Adults Category:Royalty